


Ache

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The bunker wasn't his only home, though. Recently, he had found home in something else. He found home in a boy with a soft smile and eyes that glowed yellow. A boy that hid his face in Sams neck and gripped his arms hard enough to leave marks.





	Ache

Sam pushed the bunker doors open, holding a warm paper bag full of burgers and fries in his arm, his hand holding a set of keys. He walked down the stairs, smiling softly at the clicking of his boots along the metal. He never said it, but he did miss the bunker and the small sense of home it gave when he was gone on hunts. He missed his bed and his books and his TV. He missed the smell. It was embarrassing to him, probably because he never had a home as a child, so now he's soaking up whatever kind of home he can get. And right now, the bunker was his home.

The bunker wasn't his only home, though. Recently, he had found home in something else. He found home in a boy with a soft smile and eyes that glowed yellow. A boy that hid his face in Sams neck and gripped his arms hard enough to leave marks. It broke him having to put extra spells and sigils throughout the bunker, but he knew Dean would never go on a hunt knowing Jack could get out. As for something getting in and taking Jack.. Sam was sure that Dean wouldn't be mad. 

Sam and Jack had been something for a few days. Ever since Sam had found him in the corner while they were trying to practice his powers something had changed. They ended up kissing and everything that happened after just felt natrual. Sam loved it.

They kissed and held hands and at night he would sneak into Sams room and lay with him. Jack made Sam happier than he had been in years but in a way Jack also broke him. He saw himself in Jack. He saw it through the mix of hope and fear in the boys eyes. It broke his heart knowing that one day the hope could be replaced by more fear. Sam swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen, not with him around.

They kept their relationship a secret for the most part but Jack didn't seem to mind. He knew along with Sam that if Dean found out he would probably yell so loud it would burst their ear drums. That's what Sam told him at least. Sam didn't want to tell him that Dean would probably beat the crap out of them or lock Jack in the dungeon as if he was a monster or even a threat. So they snuck around. Held hands under tables and snuck kisses when Dean wasn't looking. It was good. They were happy. And that's all that mattered, right?

Sam found himself rushing down the halls of the bunker, trying his best to stay quiet. Dean was outside with Cas and it was the perfect chance to surprise Jack. Dean said he needed to talk to Cas and that Sam couldn't be around. Sam bit back his snarky response and prayed that Dean was finally admitting his feelings. It was painful to watch the way Dean died with Cas but now, hopefully with Cas back, Dean would feel better and maybe ease up on Jack. It was never the boys fault after all.

Sam slowed his steps as he walked towards Jacks room. The door was shut and Sam couldn't hear anything, maybe Jack was asleep. He clutched the bag closer to his chest and wrapped his fingers around the cool door knob. He twisted it slowly and pushed the door open, freezing dead in his tracks when he saw that Jack wasn't in there. Sam stepped inside and looked around, setting the bag of food on the nightstand that stood next to Jack's neatly made bed.

Sam whipped around and rushed out of the room, not bothering to close the door. He walked down the hall, opening and closing the doors to each room, looking around to see if Jack was inside. The rooms in his hall were empty and so was the library and kitchen. Sam began to panic as he rushed down his own hall, pushing open the door to Deans room then turning to his own, shoving the door open so fast and hard that the door shook on its hinges. 

There lay Jack, on his bed, wrapped up in his covers. His eyes darted over to the door, a small gasp escaping his lips. Jack was out of bed in a matter of seconds. He was shirtless but he had on a pair of Sams sweat pants that clung dangerously low on his waist, the tops of his boxers peeking out. He rushed towards Sam, walking Sam out of the room. Sam didn't know why he was backing up, probably because he knew that if Jack slammed into him he would fall. The poor boy still didn't understand how strong he really was.

Sam jumped when he felt his back press against the door to Deans room. Jack pushed up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Sam, burying his face in Sams neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Jack's waist almost immediately, rubbing his lower back. 

"I missed you." Jack whispered. "You were gone four days, seventeen hours, and twenty nine seconds." He pressed closer to Sam. "And I hated it. All of it." 

Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head. "I missed you.. a lot."

Jack pulled away and slid his hands down Sams chest. "Did you go to a strip club?" 

Sam's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. "I.. um.. wh- ho- what? How do you know what that is?"

"You left your laptop open." Jack crossed his arms. "And you let me use it." He looked down at his feet, swaying his weight back and forth.

"Jack.. listen.."

"Do you wish I was a girl?" Jack asked, looking up at him. "A girl that looked like.. those girls."

Sam's heart broke and he could swear Jack could hear it. "No, sweetheart, no." He babbled, taking Jack's hands. "Not at all. I hate strip clubs. They make me feel creepy and all I do is awkwardly talk to half naked girls."

"Did you end up going?" Jack asked, rubbing his thumb across Sams palm.

Sam kissed Jack's knuckles. "Nope. Ended up doing some research and going to bed." He dropped Jack's hands and placed his own hands on his waist.

Jack smiled and leaned up, cupping Sams cheeks, kissing him softly. "Good. I missed you.." he glanced behind them. "Slept in your room every night."

Sam smiled down at him, brushing strands of hair out of Jack's face. "Good thing I'm back now." He turned them around, pressing Jack up against the door to Deans room. "Gotta make up for the lost time." Sam pressed his fingers underneath Jack's chin and tilted his head up. He kissed him softly at first, pressing his body completely against Jack's, digging his nails into Jack's waist while Jack gripped his shoulders so hard there would be bruises the next day.

The longer they kissed the more heated it got. Their teeth grazed each other's lips and their tongues slid across the newly bitten lips. Sam slid his hands lower and gripped the back of one of Jack's thighs, wrapping his leg around his waist. Jack tugged on Sams shirt in an effort to keep him close as he whimpered into the kiss. Sam tilted his head and depended it, sliding his other hand down Jack's bare chest.

"Sam." Deans voice was the only thing that could have made them separate. And it did. "Jack." 

Sam jerked away so fast he almost fell backwards. He gripped the wall to hold himsekf up as he hovered over Jack.

Jack turned his head and his eyes widened. "Dad?" 

Cas was staring at them, his hands resting at his sides, his face stone cold. "Jack." Cas said with a small smile before looking at Sam. "Sam." 

Dean cleared his throat, taking Cas' hand. "Angel.." 

"So that's why Dean was so mad. He missed his boyfriend the way I missed you." Jack stated, completely unaware of the tense air around him.

"Now's not the time, Jack." Sam whispered. "Now's not the time."


End file.
